


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by BrokenChosenofEva



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChosenofEva/pseuds/BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: A few years after the end of the War, Draco and Hermione find themselves often working together. The past is behind them, and both have grown beyond the drama of school and the hurts of the war. Watch through snapshots as they grow together; different from who they used to be, and yet still holding facets of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100 prompt challenge using "100 ways to say I love you".

001\. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”  
“I’m fine, Granger. We’ll get to the next rest stop and catch a nap until morning.” Draco grumbled, as his eyes blinked rapidly to try and clear the exhaustion from them.  
The witch frowned, and reached out to gently lay a hand on his shoulder, “Please, Draco.”  
With a huff, the young man switched on the hazard lights and slowed the automobile, and once he’d pulled to the shoulder and stopped he leaned back and rolled his head to look at her, “At the next stop, we’re sleeping. We can finish the trip tomorrow, it’s not like London is going anywhere.”  
“I know.” she smiled.

002\. “It reminded me of you.”  
Hermione eyed the novel collection in awe, sparing a curious glance to the man in the chair beside her.  
“No, really.” Draco chuckled, smirking, “A grand fantasy tale? By an old Muggle author? Honestly, Granger, how could I pass it up.”  
She grinned, setting the box down beside her in the couch in the Ministry’s lounge, her eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief, “You honestly expect me to believe the Heir of Malfoy, the Pureblood Draco, went out to a Muggle shop and just happened to find and pick up a set of books specifically for me?”  
“What? I’m not my father, Granger.” he sneered, but his own eyes twinkled back at her, “Besides, I read them already. You spend so much time in the archives, I merely assumed you’d prefer used over new.”

003\. “No, no, it’s my treat.”  
Frowning, Hermoine shot Draco a narrow look before allowing him to take the tab. They’d sat for tea, discussing one of his recent cases which tied into her own research, and she’d been about to pay for her cup and scones when he’d laid his hand over her bill.  
He chuckled, “Honestly, with that look, you’d think I was trying to buy your firstborn.”  
She rolled her eyes, smirking, “As if you’d want a Muggleborn for a child.”  
Something changed in his smile, but it was gone in a moment as he laughed.

004\. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”  
“It was supposed to be a simple observation mission. Watch the bloody git in case he was smuggling Dark Arts artifacts.” Draco spat, shuffling over to the bed in St.Mungo’s, “How was I to know he’d set up wards?”  
“Maybe if you’d thought to check?” Hermione frowned, and began casting diagnostic spells, “Well, at least he only hit you with simple hexes. You’ll be running after criminals again by morning.”  
“Bloody brainless git, I doubt he would’ve passed fourth year, let alone our fifth and sixth.”  
Pausing in her healing, Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, annoyed and curious, she whispered, “Many didn’t.”  
Shamefaced, Draco turned his gaze downward.

005\. “I’ll walk you home.”  
With a blink, Hermione turned to the voice and found Draco standing tall–and, annoyingly, lacking in any signs he’d been drinking–with his arm out and waiting. “I’m tipsy, Malfoy, not an invalid.”  
“Which means no apparating, and the bar doesn’t have a fireplace so no floo home.” he smirked, “If nothing else, I could at least walk you to where the Knight Bus will pick you up. As the Heir of a noble Pureblood House, it’s my duty as a gentleman to make sure the lady of the hour reaches home.”  
Annoyed, but unwilling to spoil the evening by arguing, she linked her arm in his, “So you’re a gentleman now, are you?”  
“I’ve always been one,” he smirked, before it softened, “I merely needed to be, what was it, more open-minded about things.”  
“I suppose ‘better late than never’ is an improvement.”

006\. “Have a good day at work.”  
Draco paused in going over Hermione’s report on the body his partner had found the previous week, glancing up to watch the young woman’s retreating back as she left his office and set out, “And you as well, Granger.”

007\. “I dreamt about you last night.”  
Hermione paused, looking up from her drink to glance at Draco. They, along with most of the old DA, were in the Three Broomsticks celebrating another year of having survived the War. He was looking across the room, brow drawn down and a scowl marring his face.  
“It was about… when you were being tortured.”  
She shivered, taking another sip of Firewhiskey.  
“I kept trying to stop Lestrange, but I was frozen. Couldn’t move, couldn’t scream out. Just frozen as she kept hitting you with the cruciatus…” finally he turned to her, and the hurt in his eyes pulled at her, “I’m sorry…”

008\. “Take my seat.”  
Draco blinked, and glanced over at Hermione only to find her staring at the man in the next seat over. “Why? Don’t you work with him at Mungo’s?”  
“He’s a git, Malfoy.” she shot him a look, “He makes you look like saint.”  
“Ouch, I’m wounded, Ms. Granger, positively hurt that you’d imply I was anything but a true gentleman.” he smirked, moving to sit between the two as requested.  
Besides, it let him snub Shacklebolt and the seating arrangement. Who was he to care if it put a Muggleborn above a Pureblood, he mentally snickered.

009\. “I saved a piece for you.”  
“You didn’t even know I’d be stopping by.” she countered, but still picked up the plate with a slice of cake on it. The Auror department had had a party, she thought it was about some promotion or some such, and she’d disappointed at seeing the crumbs of a chocolate cake on the table in the lounge outside the offices  
“You always swing by on Fridays, in case we have anything for you check over the weekend.” Draco shrugged, continuing to flip through files and sorting them into folders.  
“Well, thank you.”

010\. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you, Hermione.” He sighed, uncertain how he should feel at the death of his father. Lucius had been a terrible man, but his mother had loved him and he was still his father. Draco shook his head, going back to paperwork.   
“If you need to talk…”  
He paused, finally glancing up to meet her gaze, and offered a grateful smile, “I might… perhaps we could share tea at Madam Malkin’s?”  
“Sure.” Hermione smiled back, before turning to leave, “I’ll meet you around seven.”


	2. Chapter 2

011\. “You can have half.”  
Hermione blinked, looking up from the menu. She’d been thinking of trying something new at Malkin’s when she’d arrived to find Draco with an interesting cake accompanying his coffee.  
“I insist, it’s quite delicious, and a bit too much for only me.” he slid the plate over.  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to flirt.” she teased with a grin.  
“Merlin forbid.” he smirked back, “A wizard can’t just offer cake to a friend?”

012\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”  
Draco sighed, “It’s fine, Granger. I won’t be walking far. Besides, it’s my own fault for not bringing a coat.”  
“I insist, Malfoy.” her offered a smile, wandlessly levitating the long coat over to him, “It’s bitter cold, and you’ll regret it barely out the door if you don’t put something on.”  
“Well, thank you.” he shrugged into the coat, both glad it was larger than she really needed, and offered his own smile in return, “I’ll bring it back to you tomorrow.”

013\. “Sorry I’m late.”  
“You aren’t really that-” catching sight of the clock on her desk, Hermione shot the grinning Slytherin Auror a sheepish smile “-late… I seem to have lost track of the time myself.”  
“I’m afraid I must’ve caught your bad habit.” he teased, and sat in one of her spare chairs, “I suddenly thought to check the time while I was going over a couple old cases, and was rather embarrassed to find it was already our scheduled meeting time.”  
She laughed, Accio-ing over a book, “Well, late or not, I wanted you to check over this book on potions. I know you’ve kept up, and since it was-”  
“The only subject I was marginally better at than you?” he arched a brow, smirking, before chuckling as he reached for the book, “I’m happy to help.”

014\. “Can I have this dance?”  
Despite his surprise, Draco held his arm out like a gentleman and lead Hermione to the dance floor, “Not that I mind, but why?”  
“I saw Ron looking this way, and I really don’t want to either talk or dance with him right now.” She looked away from him, allowing him to lead through the dance.  
“And Potter is otherwise detained, or you’d ask him?” he snickered, deciding not to ask further, and shot a glance at the silently fuming Weasley, “I’m touched I’m even on your list of acceptable partners.”  
She looked back at him with a smirk, “Well, I happen to know you’re a gentleman, and a friend. That’s really my only requirements for something so casual as a Ministry dinner.”

015\. “I made your favourite.”  
Distracted, focused on the files before her, Hermione hummed at him.  
“Granger.”  
“Hmm?” glancing up, she took in his tense shoulders and the covered plate on his hand, “Yes Draco?”  
“I tell you I made your favorite sandwich–which was a bugger of a task without a wand and spell–and all you can do is ‘hum’ at me?” he smirked, though the expression seemed a touch lopsided.  
“You made food.” he gave a nod, “By hand.” another, slightly more impatient nod, “Will wonders never cease.”  
“Oh for- Look, I can just eat it myself if you-”  
“No! I’m sorry, Draco, that was uncalled for.” leaving her desk, she took the plate from him and set down amongst her files and rolls of parchment, “Thank you, I’d quite forgotten lunch.”  
“I know, you always do on Monday.”

016\. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  
“Still, I’m sorry to have kept you up even longer.”  
“Malfoy- Draco, I’ll say it again: I meant it when I said you could talk to me if you needed to.” she offered a smile at his face in the Floo Call, “I’m glad you did, I’m feeling ready to head back to bed as well.”  
“Well, then I’ll see you around work tomorrow.”

017\. “Watch your step.”  
“Yes, mother.” Draco grumbled, already halfway down the stairs outside St.Mungo’s.  
“What?!”  
He winced at her waspish tone, and glanced back over his shoulder with a smile, “I’ll be fine, Hermione. It was only a sprained ankle, and you’ve already healed it.”  
The woman huffed, crossing her arms, “I’d rather you didn’t add a cracked skull to your growing list of injuries.”  
“Neither would I.”

018\. “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”  
Carefully, Hermione took the potion from Draco’s outstretched hand, feeling pitiful enough to not feel embarrassed, “Thank you.”  
“Honestly, Granger, I’m a mix of surprised and not.” he chuckled, taking the empty bottle back, “Overworked to the point of actually catching the flu, and yet not prepared with Pepper-Up potions.”  
“Shut up.” she huffed, sniffling, embarrassed now and trying for indignant, “I didn’t think I’d catch it, I’ve been quite careful.”  
He laughed, turning to leave, “I’ll be back in a few hours with food and another potion.”

019\. “Can I hold your hand?”  
“Sure.” Draco buried his surprise–easily done in the somber atmosphere of the memorial–and readily took her hand in his.  
“I normally come here with Harry, but…”  
“He’s with the Weasleys.”  
“Yeah…”

020\. “You can borrow mine.”  
“But then you’ll get soaked.” she frowned at Draco and his offered umbrella.  
“Your home is further from Malkin’s, and my coat has a water-repelling charm.” he smirked, “I won’t get nearly as wet.”  
Grinning, she took the umbrella, “Prat. You’ll have to show me that charm sometime.”


	3. Chapter 3

021\. “You might like this.”  
Glancing up from the rows of books for sale in the muggle shop–the same he purchased the gift from–Draco frowned as he read the title of the one she held out to him, “Dresden files?”  
“It’s about a mage who helps his muggle detective friend solve cases.” Hermione grinned, “Though he advertises himself as a wizard, no one believes him.”  
“What about-”  
“The Statute of Secrecy?” she grinned, “He follows it, never using magic around muggles. Everyone thinks he just puts on shows.”  
“Hmm, alright.” he grinned, taking the book, “I’ll try it.”

022\. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t help.” Hermione rolled her eyes, “It is, after all, my office we’re moving.”  
“And I’m merely the lowly Auror assisting you.” he smirked.  
“Prat.” she lightly slapped his shoulder, grinning, “But thank you all the same.”

023\. “I’ll wait.”  
“Hermione-”  
“No, Malfoy, please.” she crossed her arms, glare leveled on him, “Do continue to insult my heritage, I’m waiting to see how far down your throat you shove your foot.”  
“I’m sorry, alright.” Draco snapped, one hand running through his hair in frustration as his gaze drifted from her, “I lost my temper over the suspect’s obstinate manner. I shouldn’t have even thought it, let alone spoke it aloud.”  
She tapped her foot a few more times, watching the proud man wilt, before giving an exasperated sigh and dropping her arms, “I know, Draco. It just bothers me, after how far you’ve come, that those words still leave your mouth sometimes.”

024\. “Just because.”  
“So we’re out to dinner, at a rather posh place I might add, ‘just because’.” Hermione arched one of her delicate brows, trying to smother a grin.  
“Yes.” he gave a quick nod, and gestured to her, “We never got to celebrate your promotion to head of your department, and I saw an opportunity.”  
“Thank you.” she smiled, “I do appreciate it.”

025\. “Look both ways.”  
“I know how to cross a muggle street, Granger.”  
“You’ve been distracted all morning, Malfoy.” she pointed out, frowning, “Forgive me for worrying about your health.”  
He sighed, glancing back to her once they’d crossed the road, “I’m sorry, I’ve been a touch bothered by the rumours of a Dark Wizard trying to migrate out of Turkey. We haven’t found anything concrete, and it has me a touch on edge.”  
She laid a hand on his upper arm, “It’ll be fine, Draco. I don’t think we’ve ever had a better Auror department in centuries.”

026\. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”  
Hermione sighed, holding back tears of frustration over her ruined attempt at a proper healing drought, “It’s fine, Malfoy. What did you have?”  
He winced at her tone, “It’s a list of ingredients found at the site from last week, we aren’t sure what kind of potion it was. Even I’m puzzled. You’ve more knowledge these days, so I said I’d run it passed you.”  
“Let me see it.” she finally turned, reaching out for the folder–so glad she’d convinced the Ministry to begin using proper paper a couple years ago–and shot him a smile, “I can always try again tomorrow, and I’ll remember to lock the door and put up a silencing charm.”

027\. “Try some.”  
“It’s delicious.” Hermione smiled, tasting Draco’s soup.  
“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” he grumped, moving to full a pair of bowls and levitating them to his small dining table, “I’ve been cooking for a year now, and it’s not too different from potions. Just more wiggle room with ingredients.”  
“I’m pleased, not surprised, Draco.” she teased, and seated herself while he fetched a couple butterbeers, “I’d never thought you become so taken with such a… domestic skill.”  
“Well, it’s not like I don’t enjoy it.” he grinned, “I did just say it was like potion making.”

028\. “Drive safely.”  
“You know I always do.” Draco smirked at her as his keys twirled around his finger.  
“Our trip back to London early last year.”  
His expression dropped, “It was one time. I just wanted to get home early. And you did convince me to pull over.”  
“I’m just wishing you well, Malfoy.” Hermione tryed to frown and failed, grinning instead, “I’ll see you in a week. Enjoy the conference.”

029\. “Well, what do you want to do?”  
“I’m honestly not sure…” she frowned, “I’ve never been force to take a vacation before.”  
“That’s what you get for skipping out for three years.” he grinned, which turned to a smirk at her embarrassed glare, “How about the Muggle festival, down by the Thames?”  
“You just want to see if anyone is illegally practicing magic where Muggles can see it.” Hermione teased, only for him to stand straighter and adopt a put-upon expression.  
“I’m on vacation as well, my dear Granger, and shall do no such thing. They get a free pass today.”  
“My, how magnanimous of you.” she giggled.

030\. “One more chapter.”  
“Hermione, the library is closing.” he pressed, and reached out to snatch the book from her fingers despite the glare she shot him, “You can check it out and read more at home.”  
She huffed, knowing he was right but still preferring the cozy chair in the Muggle library and the quiet atmosphere.  
“Come on, I’ll even treat you to dinner before I escort you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

031\. “Don’t worry about me.”  
Hermione huffed, crossing her arms, nervous fingered gripping her sleeves, “You that’s just how I am. I can’t help but to worry about my friends.”  
“I know,” Draco sighed, and paused in his packing to look at her, “But I’ll be fine. See?-” he waved at the small bag he’d already stuffed with as much or more than she recalled placing in her own bag years ago, “-I’ve got the bag you charmed for me, and I’m even doubling up on that list you gave me.”  
“I’ll still worry until you’re back.”

032\. “It looks good on you.”  
“I’m honestly not sure red suits me…”  
“It’s only the one game.” she grinned, light punching his shoulder and laughed at his dramatic flinch, “Besides, maybe you’ll learn to stop betting against Ginny.”  
“Of all the times to pull a last minute win.” he grumbled, but grinned anyways.

033\. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”  
She grinned as she humoured him, hands out and eyes closed, but when she felt the small bundle of fur settle in her hands and she pulled them back to cuddle it close to her chest she felt tears begin to spring to her eyes.  
“I heard about your Kneezle cat.” he said, and she could hear the sheepishness–so unlike him–in his voice as she buried her face in the purring kitten, “Figured, why not. Thought he’d make a perfect birthday gift.  
"He’s perfect, Draco, thank you.”

034\. “That’s okay, I bought two.”  
“Thank Merlin for you.” Draco sighed, moving files and parchment to clear a space on his desk for Hermione to set down the lunch plates she’d brought from Muggle London, “I can’t believe I forgot about lunch!”  
“You’re spending too much time around me,” she teased, removing the heating charm from the food, “Getting tied-up on papers and forgetting the time?”  
“Never too much.”

035\. “After you.”  
Hermione answered Draco’s grin with one of her own, leading the way into The Burrow, “I just love being the shield.”  
“Forgive me if I’m a touch nervous about being invited by the Weasleys for dinner.” he smirked.  
“Ronald invited you, Gin invited me.” she pointed out, knocking on the door, “I’m honestly wondering if she’s trying to set us up.”  
“Please, as if Ronald would cooperate with her, especially concerning me.”

036\. “We’ll figure it out.”  
“We always do, don’t we.” he mused softly, watching a couple Aurors and a Medi-witch tend to the body, “I just hope it’s soon. I’ve long ago had my fill of bodies…”  
“I know, and so did I.” Hermione laid her hand on Draco’s shoulder, offering a light squeeze, “I’ll see you back at the office.”

037\. “Can I kiss you?”  
“I- what?” Hermione blinked, turning to look at Draco as they stood in the archway between Harry’s kitchen and living room.  
Instead of answering, blush across his normally pale cheeks, Draco pointed up. She felt her own blush rising as she spotted the mistletoe above. She’d been passing him with her refreshed drink while he’d being going to refill his own, and she couldn’t believe she’d forgotten about it.  
“Hermione.”  
Refocusing on him, she was amazed to find him actually shifting, uncomfortable like a school boy. Smiling, blush burning, she gave him a nod.

038\. “I like your laugh.”  
Coughing mid-laugh at her words, Draco glanced to her across the table they shared in the Three Broomsticks.  
“I do.” she ducked her head behind the butterbeer she held, smiling at him from behind it, “It’s more open and honest than back in school. It’s nice.”

039\. “Don’t cry.”  
“You’re bleeding, Draco!” she cried, casting diagnostic spells before digging in her bag for Blood Replenishing and Pain Relief Potions.  
“I’m been hit with worse curses, Hermione.” he soothed, leaned against a wall and holding his side, then smirked, “Remember when Potter hit me with that Sectumsepra?”  
“This isn’t funny!” she snapped, tears in the corners of her eyes as she almost angrily shoved the two potions into his hands.

040\. “I made this for you.”  
Eyeing the Auror robes she handed to him, Draco shot her a confused look, “How so?”  
“Well, not the robes, obviously, but I enchanted them.” she fiddled with her wand, not noticing how his eyes followed the motion instead of examining the robes, “I’ve layered several curse and hex repelling charms on it, as well as heating and cooling charms you can turn on and off, plus a water repelling charm for when you’re out in the rain-”  
“I love it, Hermione.” he smiled, interrupting her building babble, and reached out to pull her into a hug, “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

041\. “Go back to sleep.”  
“But I need to let you get to bed.” Hermione murmured drowsily, not shifting off Draco’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine, Hermione, and tomorrow’s the weekend.” he assured her, tugging the blanket off the back of the sofa and haphazardly tossing it over the two of them, “Just go back to sleep.”  
“M'kay.”

042\. “Is this okay?”  
Blinking, Draco looked up from his attempt at a tie to find Hermione giving a critical once-over of her chosen ballgown, “Stunning, Granger.” At her sharp glance—which failed to hide her nerves—he smiled, “On my honor as an Auror, it’s perfect.”  
“Well,” she worried at her lip, “you can’t blame me for being nervous. I’ve never been to a Pureblood ball.”  
“You’ll knock'em dead.”

043\. “I picked these for you.”  
“They’re beautiful, Draco, thank you.” moving to dig out a vase for the bundle of flowers, Hermione sent him a puzzled smile.  
He offered a shy, one-armed shrug, “Call it a Valentine gift.”  
“Thank you,” she blushed, busying herself with arranging them neatly.

044\. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”  
“Why not just apparate there?” Draco whined, wobbling along beside her to the old beetle.  
“Because I’m sure you’ve a concussion, and while I’m sure St. Mungo’s is perfectly capable I’d rather take you to a real doctor.”  
“Oh.” slumping into the seat he suddenly straightened and tried to get back out, “I’ve left my muggle papers in my house-”  
She gently shoved him back and fumbled with his seatbelt, “It’s fine, I know what needs put down.”

045\. “What do you want to watch?”  
Hermione puzzled for a bit, trying to cover her surprise at his suddenly owning a muggle TV and VHS player, “Do you have Princess Bride?”  
“…no.” he admitted after a pause, and moved towards the door, “But there’s a shop not to far that had a collection-” and stopped at the sound of her giggling.  
“It’s fine Draco. Show me what you do have.”

046\. “You can go first.”  
Pausing, Draco glanced over to his companion, “Is this another ‘avoiding a prat’ move? Because we could always skip Shacklebolt’s Fall Formal. I certainly won’t lose sleep over it.”  
“Oh no, you’re not getting out of a Ministry Ball that easily.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned sheepishly, “But yes, Horus has been flirting and I’d rather not be the one to draw eyes.”  
“I’m hardly that much of an interest anymore, they’ll likely look away.”  
“Yes, that’s the idea.”

047\. “Did you get my letter?”  
“Did I not reply?” Draco frowned, shifting through the papers on his desk, “I could’ve sworn I sent back an RSVP saying I accepted…”  
“I haven’t seen it yet,” Hermione dropped into a seat across from him, “I’ve fallen behind on my post the last couple days.”  
“Not sure why it needed a letter, we see each other at work most days.” he pointed out.  
“Because I needed to send a letter back, of course.”  
Draco froze, suddenly looking sheepish, “Ah.”

048\.  “I’ll do it for you.”  
Draco huffed, dropping his hands from his attempt at a tie and whined, “I swear I know how to do it.”  
“I’m sure you do,” Hermione chuckle, stepping over and quickly working to correct the mess of a knot, “But if I let you keep at it will miss my mum and dad’s anniversary dinner.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Do I even need the tie? I swear he said informal.”  
“Draco Malfoy, avoiding formal clothes?” she patted his chest, grinning up at him, “Perish the thought.”

049\. “Call me when you get home.”  
“Promise I will.” Draco paused, then tugged Hermione in for a short hug, “I’ll be fine, Granger. It’s only a week in America.”  
“Still, you know I worry when you’re out on missions.”  
“Potter will be there too.” he rolled his eyes, offering a lopsided smirk, “I highly doubt the Head Auror will let me get a scratch.”

050\. “I think you’re beautiful.”  
Hermione paused to glance down at her brown cardigan and jeans before looking up at Draco across the room with her brow arched.  
He ducked his head, suddenly shy and with a hint of a blush, “I do, Grang- Hermione. Don’t know why I was such a prat in school.”  
She smiled, shy, and scooted to make room on the sofa, “We were different people back then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point.
> 
> Might be a good bit before I finish this, but I do have one more--I think--to post before there will be a pause for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting on this chapter turned out a little odd, but since it doesn't mess with it I'm not fixing it just yet.

**051**. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Hermione, I’m quite sure.” he stopped fiddling with his robes and turned to catch her eyeing his fireplace like it might blow up, “It’s only proper that you formally meet my mother like I met your parents.”

“She’ll hate me-”

“Never.” Draco stepped up to her and gently set his hands on her shoulders, “Something I’ve learned being around you and the Potters and Weasleys: a mother wants her children happy, and I know mother will see that I am.”

 **052**. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Hermione threw on her coat, glancing over at Draco, “Be sure to tell Harry you’re on a schedule. I’m quite annoyed he was so last minute about this.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” he chuckled.  _Your timing is perfect as ever, Potter_ , was his annoyed thought as Hermione vanished out the door.

 **053**. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Draco paused, half-turned in his seat, and watched Hermione head for the front door, “Tell them to come back later.”

“It’s Harry and Ginny!” she called back, and soon reappeared, leading the way into the kitchen with the two Potters behind her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Good afternoon to you too, Malfoy.” Harry shot back, grinning, while Ginny stepped over and checked the cooking food on the stove, and his expression turned apologetic, “Hermione mentioned you were cooking when she left, and I might’ve mentioned it to Gin.”

“It looks good, Malfoy.” the redhead chimed in, smiling, “I think I’ll make you and Harry cook at the next barbecue.”

 **054**. “I made reservations.”

Hermione blinked, reaching out to take Draco’s elbow, “Where?”

He grinned, leading the way out of her office, “The Italian restaurant Zabini is always telling me isn’t a proper Italian restaurant.”

055\. “I don’t mind.”

Draco slid his eyes up from the copy of the Daily Prophet, one brow arched in confusion.

“That you used to be a Death Eater.” she explained, eyes on the paper, and Draco realized she was looking at the sidelined ‘article’ from Rita about him and other reformed Death Eaters, “You’ve changed, for the better.”

She met his gaze, smiling, “I’m quite glad you did.”

 **056**. “It brings out your eyes.”

Twirling once to help hide her faint blush at the compliment, Hermione eyed the whiskey colored ball gown once more, “It’s to match your vest and tie. I still can’t believe you aren’t wearing anything green.”

“Well, I can’t always wear it.” he shrugged, watching her turn, “And besides, change is nice from time to time.”

 **057**. “There is enough room for both of us.”

“I don’t want to crowd you.” despite his words, Draco slid onto the only place left in her living room to sit, the two of them snuggling together and getting comfortable.

She huffed, amused, “Draco, we sit like this on your couch for movie nights and reading nights, and it seats three.”

“True,” he grinned at her, reaching out to hit the play button on the remote, “but we don’t normally have Potters over for movie night.”

 **058**. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Hermione looked up from the simple decorations on her dining table to look—really look—at the man standing beside it; he was adorably nervous, behind his confident facade, “It’s wonderful, Draco.”

“I’m glad you approve.” he smiled, more relaxed now, and gestured for her to sit, “Figured I’d use my ever improving cooking to treat you this Valentines, instead of going out.”

 **059**. “Wow.”

“That was my reaction too.” Draco shook his head, chuckling, as the two of them sat out the current dance at the Weasley’s midsummer party, “I really didn’t expect him to go after her. Though I wonder if it was more her hints finally getting through that thick skull of his.”

Hermione swatted his arm, mock frown on her face. She knew he was only teasing, “Hush you.”

 **060**. “Happy birthday.”

“Oh Draco, it’s lovely!” Hermione swung around the bouquet of spearmint, larkspur, and nasturtium. She knew they grow well together, but this was Draco. She’d have to ask Neville about the meanings behind the two flowers.

“Here,” he swept a book she hadn’t noticed from the counter, offering it to her, “I found this an enchanting read, especially the mention of Deep Magics.”

 _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_. She smiled up at him, clutching the book to her chest, “It’s an amazing series of books, I’m glad you like them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the flowers:
> 
> Nasturtium: Victory through battle. Draco is referring to her winning the Wizarding War
> 
> Larkspur: in general, an open-heart, and can represent romantic feelings. Purple, the color used but not mentioned, represents first love.
> 
> He picked spearmint because he knows it’s one of the smells from her Amortentia. (though what it would smell like to her now, well… *wink* )


End file.
